Engraçadinha
by Mystik
Summary: Baseada na obra de Nelson Rodrigues. Numa noite qualquer, a vida de Aoshi vai mudar para sempre...pelo menos se depender de Misao.


Esse fanfic é uma homenagem a um escritor que eu adoro: Nelson Rodrigues. Ele é baseado na minissérie "Engraçadinha" (dããããã, ta no título!!^_^). Pra quem não assistiu, esse fanfic é do começo da história em que Engraçadinha transa com o primo dela na festa de noivado dele. Eu dei uma pequena adaptada. Espero que gostem!!!!  
  
  
  
Engraçadinha  
  
  
  
  
  
Por Mystik  
  
  
  
Era noite em Aiolia. A casa da Oniwabanshuu estava cheia, devido aos convidados ilustres: Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi e Sanosuke. Como eles tinham ido passar as férias lá, Okina, festeiro como era, resolveu comemorar. As garotas da casa fizeram questão de se arrumarem para aquela noite.  
  
- Eu não sei o que vestir!! - Kaoru dizia enquanto segurava um kimono azul e outro rosa - Qual destes? Ai, ai, ai!!!  
  
- Meu deus!! Quanta frescura é só uma festa. E ainda feita pelo Okina!! - era Misao quem falava.  
  
- Sabe de uma coisa Misao? - Kaoru virou-se irritada - Você devia estar preocupada, pois afinal, o que Aoshi vai pensar se você for desse jeito e todas nós arrumadinhas, hein? Apostos como ele vai ficar decepcionado com você, a se vai...  
  
- O ROSA!!!! - Misao deu um pulo do chão - E VOCÊ VAI ME EMPRESTAR O AZUL NÉ?  
  
- Cla-claro. - Kaoru sorriu divertida. "É só pegar no ponto fraco dela".  
  
  
  
Alguns minutos depois...  
  
- Vamos Misao?  
  
- Sim.  
  
Misao e Kaoru desceram as escadas como se estivessem indo para o grande baile. Ao vê-las, Sanosuke gritou:  
  
- Por isso que a donzela e a menina-doninha se atrasaram tanto???  
  
Kenshin e Aoshi pararam de conversar e se viraram. Ao ver Misao, O coração de Aoshi disparou. Céus, como ela estava linda!!! O kimono azul realçava seus olhos, enquanto as flores estampadas davam delicadeza ao traje. Os cabelos de Misao estavam presos num coque graciosamente enfeitado por flores de cerejeira. Aoshi tentou se controlar. Afinal, como poderia se revelar assim, na frente de todos? Ainda estava incerto sobre seus sentimentos. Estava meditando sobre isso que nem viu Misao se aproximar. Ela disse timidamente:  
  
- Aoshi-sama, como...estou?  
  
- Hã? - ele despertou do seu devaneio - Ah, sim, está bonita.  
  
- Bonita?  
  
- É.  
  
Misao se contorceu de raiva por dentro. Ela que tinha tanto trabalho para se arrumar e no fim, ele dizia esse "Bonita" seco e sem-graça? Ah, mas ele ia ver só. De repente uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Misao. Ela deu um sorriso perverso. "Você não perde por esperar Aoshi", pensou.  
  
Aoshi já estava conversando com Kenshin novamente quando Misao se aproximou.  
  
- Kenshin, posso falar com Aoshi-sama um minutinho?  
  
- Claro Misao.  
  
Afastando-se um pouco de Kenshin, Misao disse num sussurro.  
  
- Tenho uma surpresa para você.  
  
- O que é Misao?  
  
- Faça assim: daqui cinco minutos vá ao seu quarto. Sua surpresa estará lá.  
  
- Mas Misao...a casa ta cheia.  
  
- É rapidinho Aoshi-sama. Por favor!!!  
  
Ele olhou aqueles olhos azuis lhe interrogando e se segurou para não agarra-la e beija-la ali, naquele instante. Depois de um suspiro, ele disse:  
  
- Está bem. Daqui cinco minutos?  
  
- É!! Obrigado Aoshi-sama!! - e dizendo isso Misao deu um beijo no rosto de Aoshi. Só que ela mal sabia o efeito que aquilo causou ao próprio Aoshi.  
  
Cinco minutos depois...  
  
Sem ninguém ver, Aoshi subiu as escadas. Estranho, fazia um tempo que não via Misao. Que raio de surpresa era aquela? Tateando no corredor, não acenderia alguma luz para chamar atenção dos outros, ele encontrou a porta que reconheceu ser a do seu quarto. Abriu-a, entrou, e depois a fechou. Ao virar-se novamente, seus olhos arregalaram-se. Iluminada apenas pela Lua, Misao estava de frente para ele. Nua. Inteiramente nua. Ele piscou de novo para ver se o que estava na sua frente era real. Abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum.  
  
Misao andou com um sorriso malicioso até ficar a alguns centímetros dele. Com precisão, ela passou as mãos delicadas sobre seu pescoço e puxou-o num beijo profundo e apaixonado. Aoshi ainda estava atônito demais para impedi- la. Se bem, que ele nem queria impedi-la...  
  
Após longos minutos, eles se separaram. Ela então sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido, numa voz rouca que o fez estremecer de excitação:  
  
- Surpresa...  
  
Porque Misao estava agindo daquele jeito? Ele estava com a mente confusa, ainda mais depois que ela começou a passar suas mãos delicadas em seu peito, fazendo-o estremecer e suspirar. Ela ia desabotoando a camisa que Aoshi usava enquanto sussurrava sedutoramente em seu ouvido:  
  
- Estou muito brava com você Aoshi-sama...depois do trabalho que tive para me arrumar, você diz aquele "bonita" seco e sem-graça? Pois agora você vai pagar...  
  
Ela terminou de tirar a camisa dele e jogou-a num canto qualquer. Admirou ele por alguns segundos. Ele era muito mais lindo que imaginava, seu peito musculoso com algumas cicatrizes de anos de luta, mas que só lhe davam um charme a mais. Ela o abraçou forte, passando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Aoshi. Ao senti-la sem nenhuma barreira em seu corpo, gemeu de prazer. Ela estava torturando-o!! ela voltou a sussurrar em seu ouvido:  
  
- Vamos fazer um acordo...  
  
- Hã? - ele falou depois de todo esse tempo calado.  
  
- Eu posso esquecer o que você fez se...você me possuir agora...  
  
- O que? - Aoshi se assustou - Mas os outros...lá embaixo...  
  
- Eu não me importo... - Misao mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-o delirar - E você?  
  
Essa frase fez toda a razão que ainda pudesse existir em Aoshi sumir num passe de mágica. Ele olhou-a nos olhos por alguns segundos. Aquele olhar quente e sensual só fez reforçar sua decisão. Ele beijou-a com força e sensualidade, fazendo Misao quase derreter em seus braços. Deitou-a no chão sem interromper o beijo.  
  
Os dois abriram os olhos e se encararam alguns segundos. Aoshi engatinhou sobre ela, e começou a mordiscar o ombro de Misao, alternando com beijos molhados e firmes. Misao gemia de prazer, só deixando Aoshi mais louco ainda.  
  
Aoshi foi descendo os lábios pelos ombros, o colo, até os seios de Misao, pequenos, mas deliciosos. Aoshi sugou-os com sede, enquanto Misao gemia e emaranhava os dedos em seus negros cabelos incitando-o a continuar.  
  
O mundo em volta dos dois estava completamente esquecido. Não importava que alguém poderia chegar a qualquer momento, eles queriam era se entregar um ao outro. Aoshi estava por demais excitado e aquela tortura já estava demorando demais. Misao gemia e suspirava com dificuldade. Ela levantou-se e beijou-o com exigência.  
  
- Agora Aoshi...me possua...  
  
Ele nem esperou por segunda ordem, pois era o que ele queria também. Levantou-se e tirou o resto da sua roupa. Depois deitou-se sobre Misao novamente, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Misao apenas incitava-o mais susssurrando em seu ouvido:  
  
- Agora Aoshi...  
  
Aoshi começou a penetra-la lentamente, para que ela se acostuma-se com a dor. Após um certo tempo ela gemia e dizia:  
  
- Mais rápido!!!!!  
  
Esse era o sinal que Aoshi estava esperando. Suas estocadas ficaram mais vigorosas e rápidas. De repente, Misao rolou-se por cima dele, mas sem se separarem. Ela agora controlava o ritmo, enquanto arranhava sensualmente o peito de Aoshi, fazendo ele gemer mais e mais. Ele estava enlouquecendo, aquela visão de Misao sentindo prazer, com ele, era perfeita. Eles sentiam o orgasmo cada vez mais perto, até que Aoshi não agüentou. Gemendo, ele explodiu em perfeita satisfação. Misao acompanhou-o num orgasmo também intenso.  
  
Após alguns segundos, ela deitou-se sobre ele e tentou fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. Misao saiu de cima dele e deitou em seu peito. Ela susssurrou:  
  
- Vamos ficar aqui?  
  
- Por mim, a vida inteira...  
  
- Aoshi?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Agora... - ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele - Nós somos amantes...  
  
- Mais que isso... - ele beijou-a - Aishiteru, Misao.  
  
Misao sorriu de felicidade.  
  
- Aishiterumo, Aoshi. - depois passou a mão por seu tórax fazendo ele estremecer com o toque - Você não acha que acabou não é?  
  
Aoshi sorriu. A noite estava apenas começando...  
  
FIM  
  
E aí? Espero que tenham gostado da história. Todo e qualquer comentário sobre ela é só mandar um -email!!!  
  
Mystik 


End file.
